


Drowning For None to See

by Idontcare1835



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Set after season 1, the siblings managed to stop Vanya.Klaus starts drowning, his siblings still pretty much ignore him, the ghosts and nightmares are back. And worst of all he still hasn't managed to see Dave.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Prologue

\--Unknown P.O.V.--

 _Maybe they're right, who am I kidding, of course, they are._ Tears streaked down my cheeks, as my hands shake. They were right, I'm useless, I'm not anyone special. How could I ever even kid myself that I mattered? My hands shook as I lean back, the smooth stone surface almost comforting. This was the one place I could relax, they never come here, no one does. Just me, but I don't count, I'm worthless. Their right, I'm not human. I'm a freak, and I don't deserve this.

The tears won't stop, why won't they stop? I'm not worth the tears, I don't deserve to cry. Especially since this is all my fault if I wasn't so weak, wasn't stupid, if only I wasn't born. Then everyone would be happier. My breath hangs in my throat, and suddenly I can't breathe anymore. My fingers clawed at my throat, pain shot through me, but I didn't care. I NEED TO BRE-

Why am I trying to breathe again? This is what I want, to disappear, to leave. For them, to finally be happy. My hands still and fall into my laps. It wasn't enough though, I couldn't feel the darkness. I couldn't feel anything. My fingers scrape at the tiles under me. A tile came loose, as the skin under my fingers began to bleed. Under the tile, was a box, and inside the box was the silver knife.

No one will care if I'm gone or not, they'll rejoice once they realise I'm gone. By now the tears were cascading down, and my fingers shook. I don't know why, why am I so nervous? No one will miss me, this is a good thing. Goddamit! Why am I so scared, this is what I want, why am I shaking? I really am pathetic.

I shake my head before bringing the knife to my wrist. bleed started trickling as I pushed the knife onto my skin. After a few seconds, I began to drag the knife down my wrist. My hands stop shaking as the blood starts pouring. I drag the knife down my other wrist. My arms drop to the ground, the knife clattering on the pavement.

The chirps of the birds, nesting in the trees above, fade away into silence. Darkness clung to the outside of my vision. My head rolled back, resting on the smooth stone. The darkness spread as that soft smile spread across my lips.

_Goodbye_


	2. Chapter One

_One Year Before_

\--Klaus' P.O.V.--

 _Oh my god,_ I groan, rolling my head. These people are so annoying. Not to mention this place was so drab. After the whole apocalypse thing, and Vanya becoming good, Allison insisted that we all stay together. And because the academy was so viscously ripped down, thank you, Vanya, we had no place to live. Until Vanya let us use her apartment, so I guess that was good.

"Don't you have a place?" Luthor suddenly asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. My head shot up. Diego and Luthor were glaring at each other. So nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yes, yes I do," Diego responded sounding extremely pissed off. I couldn't help but roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Then why aren't you there, instead of this freak show?" I piped up before Luthor could speak.

"Allison threatened to rumour me if I didn't stay and participate in her little game," Diego grumbled, turning around and plopping down next to me. Luthor opened his mouth, but I groan before he speaks.

"Seriously, will you two shut up! You've been arguing for the past twenty minutes," Five snaps, causing both of their heads to snap to him. I roll my eyes once again. I swear all they ever do is argue.

"What's stuck up your arse?" Diego snaps back, almost naturally. Five rolls his eyes as he takes a sip of his coffee. An awkward silence takes over before Diego groans and gets up, making his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Luthor shouts after him, Diego puts his finger up but doesn't respond instead he just slams the door behind him. Luthor groans glaring slightly at the door before collapsing on the couch beside me. Five snickers at him. Laughter sounds from the room beside us, Allison and Vanya. Vanya and Allison had claimed the bedroom, and right now apparently they were having a girls day so that they could get closer.

As I sit there, my fingers start twitching, and a low thudding begins in the back of my head. Sobriety really did suck. Especially since no one, here believes that I'm sober. Fun times. I notice Five rolling his eyes at me, and I subconsciously clasp my fingers together to stop. I can practically feel him judging me. I try to ignore him as I move my gaze up to the ceiling.

The bedroom door opens and the two girls of the family walked into the room. Allison frowning as her gaze sweeps across the room. "Wheres Diego?" She asks.

"He left," Five commented, in that monotone voice of his.

"Why?" Vanya's voice was filled with concern, how she could still care all about us after everything that has happened is beyond me.

"Probably so he didn't kill Luthor or the other way around," I reply, my voice sounding slightly harsher than usual. Luthor glares at me in response. 

"At least I'm not an attention-seeking junkie!" Luthor snapped, the others all roll their eyes. Not confirmed but not arguing with Luthor. I roll my eyes at him before getting up. 

"Where are you going?" Vanya asked.

"Out," was my simple response, I kept going not bothering to stop.

"Don't try and stop him, he's just going to get his next fix," I pretend I don't hear Luthor's parting words before I leave the apartment fully. The words keep repeating in my head, over and over again as I walk out onto the streets. 

_Was that really all my family thought of me? Not as their brother but as a junkie?_ Tears spring to my eyes as I finally step out of the building. I shake my head, but the thoughts don't go away. My hands were still shaking, I couldn't help it. 

The dog tags clamoured a bit as my hands subconsciously gripped them. I missed him. Dave was the only person who ever seemed to truly care about me. The only one who saw me as more than just a junkie. It's kinda sad though, that some stranger cared more about me than my siblings. Though granted, this stranger was kind and handsome and just the best person alive, it still doesn't make it right. 

Sighing, I stop, staring around I realised that I had walked to a park. Sitting down on a nearby park bench, I sigh once again as I stare up at the sky. 

"You okay Klaus?" Ben whispered he was sitting beside me. I can't help but glance over at him. 

"Yeah Benny, I'm okay," I whisper, smiling slightly over at him. Ben frowns in response but doesn't say anything. After a few seconds, I shift my gaze to the sky. Luthor's words were whirling around my head. I clasp my hands together in an effort to stop them shaking, my nails digging into my skin ever so slightly. My already bad mood worsened every time those words replayed. The words won't go away, no matter what I do. They just keep going around and around.

 _They're just being hanging around me to be nice, to keep up their perfect image. They don't care about me, why would they? After all, I'm just a junkie._ Tears spring to my eyes at the thoughts, my fingernails digging deeper into my skin in an effort to keep the tears at bay. 

"KLAUS?" My head snaps at the sound of my name. Diego was staring at me weirdly, sitting in his car parked on the side of the road. 

"Diego, hey!" I called back, pushing the thoughts and sadness away as I force a grin to spread across my face. I get up and make my way towards. "What's up?" I ask as I slide onto the car, not caring if he wanted me to or not. 

_Of course, he doesn't want you around!_

I ignore the voice as Diego rolls his eyes at me and starts the car.


End file.
